Rei Isurugi
Rei Isurugi (石動 零 Isurugi Rei) is a human boy who appears in the 2018 anime. He is the last member of the Kidōshū and swears to defeat the yōkai responsible for their deaths. Appearance Rei is a well-built adolescent boy of average height, with fair skin, messy black hair that has strands of red hair and eyes with red irises. He wears a dark gray tank top under a primarily white jacket that has black shoulders, a navy blue center and hood with red draw cords and a pair of pockets with black hems that end in red triangles and a pair of black jeans. He also wears a pair of white and red sneakers and a pair of small, blue piercings on his ears. On the back of the jacket is a white and black Hidari-mitsudomoe symbol with a red kanji (封) meaning "seal" over it. Personality According to the official site for the 2018 anime: "A human high school student who suddenly appears before Kitarō. His abilities and purpose are completely unknown. He seems to have a strong hatred of yōkai, however...!?" Not much is known about his personality before the slaughter of the Kidōshū, however, and as a result of that event, Rei is thirsty for revenge against his wrongdoer and pursues this objective with relentless malice. These events shaped him to develop a human-supremacist mentality in terms of human-yōkai relationships, believing the former should always be above the latter, no matter what. By proxy this makes his concern by yōkai close to null, although he will not attack yōkai indiscriminately that's as far as his kindness for them goes, and will show absolutely no mercy to any yōkai who commits evil deeds towards humans, no matter the circumstances, even if they were forced to do it against their volition. In his view they are vermin that has to be exterminated for the sake of humanity, conversely he will not harm humans who partake in these evil deeds even if they aided a yōkai in doing so, simply because of race principles. He thus views Kitarō with scorn and as the epitome of hypocrisy for aiding humans against evil yōkai, but being nowhere as malevolent as Rei is for that purpose. His extremely intolerant views are deeply ingrained and when called out for his own hypocrisy, he is prone to anger. History Sixth Anime Pre-Series Rei was adopted by the Kidōshū when he was young. Since then he trained under them, having a knack at learning their spells.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 74 Four Generals of Jigoku Arc When his village was engulfed in flames, Rei searches for those who are still alive. However, when he finds Saya severely wounded, she tells him that they were attacked by one of the Four Generals of Jigoku before she died much to his horror. After Rei buried his adoptive sister and clansmen, he made an oath that he will avenge them and began his search for the Four Generals of Jigoku.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 51 Rei's first appearance is in episode #50. He appears mysteriously, with his third eye watching Kitarō. When Kitarō traps and hides, Rei enters, fainting when he hears Nue's roar and is taken away. Later he only discovered that Nue was a fake, a Mujina and a thrush under the guise. Afraid of being attacked by Kitarō, Mujina made Neko-Musume hostage, Rei came out and asked Mujina to release her. He explained that he was not affected by the roar for wearing a special type of earplugs, and used Kidōshū's power to attack Mujina. After hearing about the real Nue's location in Tokyo, Rei hooked out Mujina's soul and absorbed it. He also tells Kitarō that Nue will be defeated by him and neither will Kitarō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 50 In Episode #51, Rei arrives in Tokyo and finally confronted Nue. Using a replica of Raijodo, he managed to incapacitate and impaled Nue with an arrow, made from the feather of a mountain bird. Rei interrogated Nue, only to find out that Nue wasn't the one who burned down Rei's village. Instead of sparing Nue, Rei absorbed Nue's soul. In episode #57, using Hitotsumebō's powers, Rei witnessed the latest victims of the recent vampiric incidents. Later as Kitarō defeated La Seine, Rei used Bake-Bi's power to control the flames engulfing the cabin to vanquish La Seine and takes the vampire's soul. When Kitarō questioned him for killing La Seine, he explained to the yōkai that he will kill any yōkai from harming humans. As he left, he warned Kitarō that his softness will cost something dear to him.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 57 In episode #62, Rei witnessed the water pollution in Japan turning into reddish black water. He discovered that Nezumi-Otoko is partnered with Kurobōzu and captured him alive. Rei interrogated Nezumi-Otoko for Kurobōzu's whereabouts, but the half-yōkai refused to talk. Rei decided to kill Nezumi-Otoko, but was interfered by Kitarō and Neko-Musume. Rei fought Kitarō and questioned the yōkai for protecting Nezumi-Otoko. Kitarō answered that he wanted to be a person who can forgive someone like Nezumi-Otoko and his worst fear is that he couldn't able to forgive the evil. Their battle was interrupted by Kurobōzu. Rei only found out that Kurobōzu did not know the Kidōshū and was not the one responsible for burning down Rei's village. After Kitarō defeated Kurobōzu, Rei reluctantly let Kitarō take Kurobōzu's soul to Enma-Daiō but commented that hearing the yōkai and his reasons made him hate him even more.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 62 In episode #69, during his search for the two of the Four Generals, Rei caught the scent of the yokai and investigated, only to encounter a human girl named Mana Inuyama. When Mana confessed that she's acquainted with some yokai, he recognizes her as the only human who who was allowed to enter the GeGeGe Forest and Nanashi's vessel. Rei gave Mana a warning to stay away from Kitaro and stated that yokai are enemies of humans even though she survived the incident relating to Nanashi just by luck. He explains that if she ends up getting involved with Kitaro again, she'll die. Rei left, leaving Mana becoming more worried. Later, Rei finally found Ibukimaru and fought the Oni. However, Rei was defeated upon being overwhelmed by Ibukimaru's powers. Ibukimaru stated that Rei's Kidōshū Spells were created by the Oni. After Kitarō let Ibukimaru to return the skull of his dead lover to her corpse with help from the Kappas, Rei questioned Ibukimaru if the Oni was the one responsible for burning down his home village which Ibukimaru answered he did not and realized that Rei was bound by revenge as well. Before Ibukimaru was taken back to Jigoku, the Oni warned Rei that revenge can only bring him exhaustion and bitterness, but the descendant of the Kidōshū already knew that and he won't stop no matter what. With Kurobōzu and Ibukimaru now imprisoned in Jigoku, and Nue still in his hands, Rei continued to find the last of the Four Generals, Tamamo-no-Mae the Nine-Tailed Fox.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 69 In episode #74, Rei has a dream of when he was young, training despite what his master told him as he wants to protect the Kidōshū. It turns into a nightmare as Saya calls him a liar, where she and other Kidōshū children cry out in pain, calling for help. He promptly wakes up, relieved, but quickly has red veins growing on his right arm. Remembering his master's warning on absorbing too many Yōkai souls, he tells himself that it does not matter. After the pain passes he notices the woman on his television and realizes that she is Tamamo-no-Mae. Rei sent a fake letter to the GeGeGe Forest and captured the souls of Konaki-Jijii and Nurikabe. Rei recently took Sunakake-Babaa's soul and attempted to get rid of Tofu-Kozō, but he was intervened by Mana. Mana questioned him why is he doing this to every yokai and Rei revealed Kitaro's deal with Enma-Daiō and the reason why he brought Neko-Musume back from the Jigoku to Mana. After he left, he used Mujina's powers to disguise himself and confronted Tamamo-no-Mae, only to find out that she's not the real Tamamo-no-Mae as the original Nine-Tails took over the Jigoku. Abilities Kidōshū Spells: Being a member of the Kidōshū, Rei is able to use his clan's form of combat, a unique combination of Onmyōdō and Shugendō for the purpose of sealing away yōkai. *'Yōkai Soul Absorption': He is able to absorb a yōkai's soul and use their powers. He activates their power by summoning them and swiping his right arm, causing a golden kanji of the yōkai's name to appear as he gains traits of said yōkai and is able to deactivate it at will. He absorbs a yōkai's soul by placing his right hand in front of it and saying "On!", as it enters a golden kanji of the yōkai's name appears on his arm. However the more yōkai souls he absorbs, glowing red veins appear across his arms, causing severe pain until he eventually dies. He currently has access to the following: **'Kijin': His arms become that of the Kijin, gaining the strength of one and is capable of crushing a person's skull with ease. His hands are tipped with claws, that are sharp enough to cut through the thick hide of Nue and slash through a metal pipe. **'Hitotsumebō': He gains a third eye resembling that of Hitotsumebō's on his forehead, giving him enhanced sight to see long distances and through walls.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 53 **'Mujina': Gained after absorbing his soul. This gives him the ability of shapeshifting, allowing him to look as whoever he desires. **'Bake-Bi': He gains the ability to manipulate fire, even being able to cover himself in it with no harm. **'La Seine': Gained after absorbing his soul. **'Ibukimaru': Acquired after Ibukimaru bestows his power, Rei's overall appearance changes, resembling Ibukimaru and wields a katana, gaining the oni's swordmanship. *'On kirikiri basaru un hatta': By reciting this spell, Rei is able to produce a powerful blast of fire. Enhanced Agility: Rei has shown to be quite nimble, being able to jump on various parts of the dam and swiftly jump several meters into the air to face against Ibukimaru. Immense Durability: Rei has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He was able to survive being plummeted to the ground and have several bruises after facing against Ibukimaru, before fainting shortly after another magical attack from the oni. Former Abilities Yōkai Souls: *'Nue': After absorbing his soul, he gains the various powers of Nue. When used, his arm becomes covered in brown fur and has Nue's head in place of his hand, where it remains non-sentient. Using Nue's powerful roar, Rei can incapacitate and even torture his target. As well as being able to sprout a snake tongue from the mouth. Transferred to Kitarō in addition to returning his friends' souls. *'Konaki-Jijii': Gained after absorbing his soul, when in use, his entire body turns to stone, becoming very durable. Transferred to Kitarō after being pleaded to return them. *'Nurikabe':Gained after absorbing his soul, he gains the ability to turn into cement, liquefying himself for stealth. Transferred to Kitarō after being pleaded to return them. *'Sunakake-Babaa': After absorbing her soul, Rei had the ability to generate sand from his palms. Transferred to Kitarō after being pleaded to return them. *'Ittan-Momen': Gained after absorbing his soul. Presumably gave him the power of flight, transferred to Kitarō after being pleaded to return them.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 75 Equipment Noise-cancelling Earphones: Rei owns a pair of earphones, used to block out Mujina's roar in an attempt to find Nue. They are more effective than simple earplugs, being able to shut out nearly 100% of the surrounding noises. Paper Talismans: Rei has access to several paper talismans that he uses during combat. Some being able to create a barrier to block his opponent's attack. *'Raijodo': He is able to create a replica of the bow used by Minamoto no Yorimasa who originally defeated the Nue by using a paper talisman. By plucking the string, he is able to incapacitate Nue and, with the use of an arrow made from the feather of a mountain bird, is able to impale him. Trivia *He is the first human to be a recurring antagonist in the sixth anime. References Navigation vi:Isurugi Rei pt-br:Rei Isurugi Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Anime original characters Category:Former antagonists